The RABBIT
by namikaze michiru
Summary: aku selalu membenci hidupku yang sangat memuakan ,...


Ma'af sebelumnya Michi meninggalkan fic yang dulu karna review-nya sedikit, mungkin jika nanti bertambah Michi akan usahakan buat lanjutan-nya.

Ok di fic ketiga michi ini ,Saya akan mengusung genre Tragedi ,dan ma'af untuk Naruto FC karena disini saya akan mengubah sedikit karakter-nya menjadi agak jahat.

WARNING: OOC,LEBAY,TYPO & ABAL

GENRE:TRAGEDI

**THE RABBIT**

Hoi ,Namaku Naruto,Aku adalah seorang anak sebatang kara yang bernasib sangat memuakan.

Dimasa kecilku yang seharusnya aku habiskan dengan kenangan yang indah,namun itu semua mungkin sudah seperti angan belaka,Ibuku mati memotong urat nadi-nya sendiri karena ayahku menceraikan-nya dan menikah lagi,tak Cuma itu bajingan itu terus menikah da bercerai ber ulang-ulang dengan wanita-wanita kaya,setahuku di hanya punya satu anak dari semua pernikahan-nya ,yaitu aku.

sementara aku tak dipedulikan,selalu ter-ombang ambing oleh kehidupan, rumah ibuku yang seharusnya menjadi tempatku di jual oleh ayahku tampa mempedulikan aku.

Aku seringkali merutuki garis keturunan namikaze yang membuat orang yang mempunya kharisma dan perasa'an yang aneh terhadap wanita.

Dan disinilah aku,

Di sebuah apartemen kecil sempit yang harus-ku bayar setiap bulan-nya,yang percaya atau tidak tempat ini aku bayar dengan uang dari pacar-pacarku dari keluarga kaya.

Apakah aku salah?

Tentu saja aku salah,bahkan aku membenci diriku sendiri,aku melakukan ini semua demi kelangsungan hidupku,dan entah kenapa jika gadis yang ku permainkan menangis ,aku seperti mendapat kepuasan tersendiri,sensasinya seperti orang yang ter gantung pada obat terlarang mendapat-kan heroin yang jumlahnya bisa di pakai selama satu bulan.

Aku sangat menyesal menikmati sensasi itu,apa mungkin ayahku juga merasakan sensasi seperti itu dan kecanduan sama sepertiku ?.

Oh Kami sama kenapa aku harus manjadi keturunan dari namikaze.

Tok .. Tok .. Tok ..

Pintu apartemenku di ketuk dengan halus seakan member tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu itu,kubuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang gadis yang terlihat malu-malu….

Sangat manis,

Rambut indigo-nya yang di gerai bebas ,mata indigonya yang seakan tidak bisa menatap-ku secara langsung & sebagai pelengkap ,semburat merah yang yang menghiasi pelipisnya.

Dialah hinata,

Satu satunya gadis yang mengetahui masa lalu-ku,gadis yang tak ingin aku sakiti dia tetap menerimaku walau-pun dia tau jika aku sering mempermainkan cinta dialah kekasihku yang sesungguhnya ,aku sering berpikir kenapa wanita se-sempurna dia sudi menjadi kekasih playboy sepertiku.

Aku sudah sering bertanya 'apakah kamu menyesal menjadi pacarku hinata?' tapi dia selalu menjawab 'tidak dan tidak akan pernah naruto-kun,walau-pun aku agak sakit tapi aku mangerti dengan keada'an kamu'

"Na-Naruto-kun,ohayou"sapanya masih membuang muka dariku.

"Ohayou Hinata ,silahkan masuk"jawabku mempersilahkan dia masuk,hinata duduk di tepi ranjangku ,sedangkan aku sendiri duduk di kursi dekat ranjangku."um ,Na-Naruto-kun,Sekarang siapa incaran kamu?"Tanya Hinata to the point,kami memang sering membicarakan hal ini.

"oh"aku mengambil sebuah foto dari saku-ku ,dan memperlihatkanya pada hinata.

Hinata menerimanya dengan agak canggung ,karena wanita ini memiliki paras di atas standard wanita cantik,rambutnya kuning pucat di kucir dan sedikit rambut depanya tidak di kucir sehingga menutupi satu mata-nya yang berwarna aqua putih dan tubuh-nya proporsional.

"namanya Ino,Yamanaka Ino,dia seorang anak peng export bunga khas jepang,dia di tunjuk sebagai penerus utama dari Yamanaka's flowers ."tuturku menjelaskan

"Dia,di-dia cantik ya?"terlihat ada raut wajah khawatir dari hinata, "tenang saja hina ,aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya kok"usahaku berhasil ,hinata tidak lagi khawatir pada gadis itu.

"ja-jadi ini akan di mulai besok kan?" "ya,untung-nya dia se-kelas denganku,jadi aku akan lebih mudah mendapatkanya"jawabku ,sayang nya Hinata tidak sekelas denganku jadi dia tidak bisa memastikan pekerja'aku.

Aku sedikit menggoda Hinata dengan menperlihatkan seringai mesum yang membuatnya agak takut,"A-aku pergi dulu ya Na-Naruto-kun,jaa ne"hinata dengan tergesa gesa keluar dari pintu,meniggalkanku yang menahan tawa geli karena kelakuannya .

"hah,seandainya aku tidak punya kutukan ini,namun aku punya harta,tidak seperti ini,aku harus mempermainkan gadis gadis tidak berdosa untuk menyambung hidup"ratapku menenggelamkan kepalaku di bantan yang empuk.

~OOO000OOO~

Aku masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah dengan gontai,sekolah ini memasuki semester baru oleh karena itu sekolah pagi ini sangat berisik,sekolah ini(Tokyo hight school)memang elit dan standard internasional,aku melewati gadis-gadis yang dengan sengaja melempar senyum dan tatapan menggoda yang menyebalkan,mau-mau-nya saja mereka aku permainkan ,aku membalas senyum mereka dengan terpaksa ,karena jika salah satu dari mereka menjadi korbanku yang selanjutnya,aku akan jadi lebih mudah menghisap darah-nya(baca : menguras harta-nya).

Terdengar bisik bisik dari mereka saperti "Dia itu keren ya?" "dia manis sekali" dan bisikan bodoh lainya,karena memang pada dasarnya wanita jepang lebih menyukai pria berkulit kuning kecoklatan sepertiku apalagi aku punya rambut pirang yang membuatku terkesan seperti orang Eropa.

Aku melangkah lagi meniggalkan gadis-gadis tadi aku menyusuri koridor koridor dan menaiki beberapa tangga,,sampailah aku di kelas IX-1 yang aku tempati ,aku melihat sekeliling kelas itu ,yang baru 10 orang yang baru datang termasuk aku.

Aku mendapati ada seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat yang di kucir kuda sedang duduk sendirian,agak sedikit menunduk,aku menghampirinya karena dialah korbanku,Yamanaka Ino,tapi tunggu,hey kenapa dia ,di-dia sedang menangis?

Tapi kenapa?

"hey ,kenapa kamu menangis?"tegurku,dia merespon dengan menatap mataku,tak kusangka jika melihat mata seindah itu tengah berbingkai air mata ditambah lagi bukan aku yang menyakitinya,oh maksudku karena bukan aku yang menyakitinya rasanya sangat miris ,seperti luka lama yang di sayat sembilu ,memang aneh,tapi itulah yang aku rasakan.

"memangnya kamu peduli padaku ,hiks hiks"jawabnya agak sesenggukan."kau kan bukan temanku,hiks"lanjutnya.

"kalau begitu,-"

Aku mengulurkan tangan "aku Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto,siapa namamu dan maukah kau menjadi temanku?"aku ber pura pura tidak mengetahui nama-nya ,"A-aku hiks Ino,Yamanaka Ino baiklah kau boleh jadi temanku "kali ini dia sudah agak tenang,aku mengambil sapu tangan dari saku belakangku dan menghapus air matanya,dia memandangku dengan tatapan heran dan tampa berkedip,sedangkan aku pura pura hanya memperhatikan airmatanya .

"ke-kenapa kamu membantu-ku?"Tanya nya masih menatap lekat wajahku."jawabanya mudah "aku memberikan saputanganku padanya ,"karena kita adalah teman"lanjutku dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.

"sekarang ,karena kita sudah menjadi teman kamu bisa jawab pertanya'anku tadi?"Tanyaku "A-Aku menangis kare-"

TEEEET… TEEEET…. TEEEET…

Ucapanya terpotong oleh suara bel ,tak terasa kelas sudah penuh oleh pelajar.

"Cih sial ,sudah bel,kita lanjutkan istirahat saja ya"

"um"

Aku pun berbalik dan menuju mejaku.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku sama sekali tidak menyimak karena ini hanya pelajaran biologi oleh kurenai sensei,bukan karena aku pintar dalam bidang ini,namun karena kurenai sensei adalah salah satu kekasih gelapku,jadi mudah saja bagiku mendapat nilai bagus,aku hanya memikirkan strategiku untuk melumpuhkan ino ,biasanya anak orang kaya sifatnya manja makanya aku bicara denganya seperti anak kecil .

TEEEET … TEEEET … TEEEEET …

Akhirnya waktu istirahat datang juga ,aku dengan santai menghampiri Ino, "konichiwa Ino-chan"sapaku memamerkan cengiran khas-ku (yang sudah menaklukan banyak wanita),kulihat wajahnya agak bersemu namun tentunya tidak semanis Hinata.

"konichiwa naruto"jawabnya pelan.

"jadi,-

Apa yang membuatmu menangis?"tanyaku to the point "aku menangis karena pacarku ,Sai,dia selingkuh dengan wanita lain"ungkapnya sambil menundukan kepala,mungkin dia berusaha menyembunyikan airmatanya dariku.

"apa kau punya fotonya?"tanyaku.

"untuk apa?"tanyanya,dia mengambil sebuah foto dari dompetnyadan menyerahkanya itu sudah ingin ku hancurkan ,AKU INGIN SEKALI MENGHANCURKAN WAJAHNYA YANG PENUH DENGAN SENYUMAN KEPALSUAN"lanjutnya agak sedikit berteriak ,dengan air mata yang terus meluncur dari pipi mulusnya."baiklah ,ini saja sudah cukup"aku mengambil fotonya dan kembali ke mejaku,seulas senyum licik tersungging dari bibirku.

~OOO000OOO~

Jam pelajaran sudah usai dan aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tepi lapangan basket,aku mengeluarkan handphone-ku dan memijit nomor yang akan ku tujusatu per satu.

Tuuut…..tuuuuut….tuuuut….. cklek

"hallo,ada apa dobe?"

"kau belum pulang kan teme?"

"tentu saja"

"temui aku di lapangan basket ada sesuatu yang harus kita HANCURKAN"

To be continued

Chapter depan:

'Buaght' "sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menghajarmu,tapi ini untuk kepentingan pribadiku."

~ooo000ooo~

Cerita ini terserah pada reader dan reviewer LANJUT ATO STOP

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
